


Rakas, suutele mua

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Hän oli lämmin ja hellä sormistaan, eikä Keith tietänyt sillä hetkellä mitään Lancea parempaa.





	Rakas, suutele mua

**Author's Note:**

> Valittiin laulutunnilla jazz standardiksi "Fly Me To The Moon" ja olen sitä sitten hyräillyt ja fiilistellyt nyt melkein kokonaisen viikon. Tämä one shot on ollut mulla jonkin aikaa keskeneräisenä, mutta eilen kokeilin imeä inspiraatiota tuon biisin kivasta fiiliksestä ja sain kuin sainkin tämän valmiiksi \o/ Aika söpöisä tästä tulikin. Toivottavasti pidätte ^-^

_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

  
  
Keith ei saanut unta. Aamuaurinko sekä naapuritalon isäntä (joka oli pitänyt niin ikään hyvänä ajatuksena leikata nurmikkonsa heti kello 7:53 lauantaina) olivat herättäneet hänet; kuiva suu ja nihkeä iho estivät häntä nukahtamasta uudestaan. Lancen makuuhuoneessa oli kuuma, vaikka he olivat jättäneet ikkunan yöksi auki, ja ilma tuntui paksulta suussa ja keuhkoissa. Keithin oli tukala olla. Hän oli potkinut peiton jalkoihinsa ja nukkunut pelkissä alushousuissa, mutta hän oli silti hikinen ja kuumissaan. Asiaa ei auttanut lainkaan se, että Lance oli kierinyt unissaan puoliksi hänen päälleen, eikä Keith raaskinut herättää tätä käydäkseen juomassa. Keith roikotti kättään patjan yli ja toisella hän piirsi laiskoja kuvioita Lancen selkään. Tämän iho oli aivan yhtä nihkeä kuin hänenkin.  
  
Puoli tuntia myöhemmin naapuritalon isäntä ajoi ruohonleikkurinsa tontit erottavalle aidalle, ja Lance heräsi. Hän liikahteli Keithin päällä, kunnes päästi mitä valittavimman äänen ja veti lähimmän tyynyn korvilleen. Se oli Keithin tyyny, mutta oliko sillä enää edes väliä: eihän Keith saanut unta.  
  
”Teillä on ihan helvetin kivat naapurit”, Keith mutisi ruohonleikkurin hurinan yli.  
  
”Joo, ihan hel- _vetin_  kivat”, Lance sanoi ja kömpi Keithin yli pois sängystä. ”HEI IVERSON!” hän karjui ikkunasta. Ruohonleikkuri sammui yskien.  
  
_”Huomenta, Lance”_ , ulkoa kuului. Keith haukotteli ja käänsi selkänsä alkavalle farssille.  
  
”Voisitko ystävällisesti aloittaa möykkäämisen vähän myöhemmin?” Lance ärähti. ”Jotkut täällä haluaa nukkua kukonlaulun yli.”  
  
_”Kello on jo reilusti yli kahdeksan! Armeijassa sinut olisi revitty jo väkisin ylös sängystä, poika”_ , Iverson uhosi takaisin.  
  
”Me ei olla armeijassa, herra komentaja!” Lancen ääni oli täynnä ivaa. ”Voitko nyt  _vittu soikoon_  mennä keittämään vaikka kahvia ja katsomaan mainos-TV:tä, kuten jokainen itseään kunnioittava eläkeläinen!”  
  
_”Saatanan nulikka! Saat vielä selkääsi!”_  
  
”Ja paskanmarjat!” Lance karjaisi ja paiskasi ikkunan kiinni. Ruohonleikkuri hurahti käyntiin hetkeä myöhemmin – ja suuremmilla tehoilla, Keith pisti merkille. Lance kömpi kiroillen takaisin sänkyyn ja kiersi kätensä Keithin ympärille tavallista kovakouraisemmin.  
  
”Näytit sille närhen munat, kulta”, Keith hymähti.  
  
”Painu vittuun, takatukka.”  
  
”Painuisin, jos sulla olisi.”  
  
Lance nipisti häntä kyljestä siitä hyvästä. ”Mulkku.”  
  
”Kusipää.”  
  
Lance tuhahti ja suuteli Keithin niskaa. Se oli laiska mutta märkä suudelma, ja Keithin iho oli kananlihalla sen jälkeen. He sulivat patjaan yhteen ääneen haukotellen. Keith silitti Lancen käsivartta, ja Lancen sormet valuivat Keithin alushousujen reunalle ja sen alle.  
  
”Voitaisiin panna ikkunalaudalla”, hän pohti ääneen. ”Saisi Iversonkin opetuksen.”  
  
”Voit mennä ja panna ihan yksinäsi”, Keith hymähti ja repi Lancen käden alushousuistaan. ”Mä menen nyt juomaan.”  
  
”Ai nyt?” Lance sanoi typertyneenä. ”Eihän me edes päästy alkuun.”  
  
”Just siksi”, Keith sanoi. ”En halua, että sun mutsi näkee mua täydessä sotavalmiudessa.”  
  
Lance pyöritti silmiään. Hän veti Keithin tyynyn kasvoilleen ja huitoi tätä lähtemään.  
  
”Kyllä sä hetken maltat odottaa”, Keith sanoi ja puki t-paidan ylleen, ennen kuin hiippaili huoneesta ulos. Kuten hän oli epäillytkin, rouva McClain oli toivottamassa hänelle hyvät huomenet keittiössä.  
  
  


_In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me_

  
  
Laiturin puisissa tukipaaluissa kasvoi merilevää ja äyriäisiä, joiden lajia Keith ei osannut nimetä. Hän katseli, miten matalat aallot löivät laiskasti paaluja vasten ja kasasivat vaahtoa kivikkoiseen rantaan. Hän tökki sitä etusormellaan ja olisi ehkä maistanutkin, ellei Lance olisi vahtinut häntä niin tiukasti aurinkolasiensa takaa.  
  
”Lopettaisit tuon”, Lance hymähti. ”Ällöttävää.”  
  
Keith hengähti ja vilkaisi tätä olkansa yli. Lance makasi iloisen värisellä pyyhkeellä pelkissä uimahousuissa ja kädet pään alle ristittyinä. Ranta ei ollut samanlainen pehmeähiekkainen kuin kaupungin suositumpi uimaranta, mutta Lance ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan muhkuraisemmasta makuualustasta. Keith näki vielä laikkuja aurinkorasvasta, jota Lance ei ollut levittänyt tasaisesti vatsalleen.  
  
”Mitä sä tekisit, jos mä tunkisin tätä vaahtoa sun housuihin?” Keith kysyi ja kahmaisi kourallisen vaahtoa kämmenelleen. Hän oli tylsistynyt, eikä Lance ollut tarttunut vielä kertaakaan sinä päivänä hänen aloittamaansa kiusaan. Mutta ehkä tällä kertaa…  
  
”Pyyhkisin pallini sun kasvopyyhkeeseen”, Lance sanoi kepeästi – ja Keithiä ärsytti. Lance oli ollut aivan liian hyväntuulinen aamuisen seksin jälkeen. Keith pohti, kannattaisiko hänen pihdata hieman, jotta hän saisi Lancesta taas kiusoittelukaverin, mutta totesi pian, ettei hän itse kestäisi sellaista. Toteuttamatta uhkaustaan hän tyytyi huuhtelemaan kätensä puhtaassa vedessä ja kävi Lancen viereen istumaan. Lance ujutti sormensa Keithin paidanhelman alle ja silitti hänen selkäänsä.  
  
”Tylsää”, Keith hymisi ja painoi leuan polviinsa. Lance siirtyi silittämään hänen käsivarttaan.  
  
”Voidaan käydä leffassa”, Lance ehdotti, ”ja sitten syömässä. Tai yksillä siellä rantaterassilla. Mitä sanot?”  
  
Keith pudisti päätään. ”Me mennään  _aina_  leffaan ja syömään…”  
  
Lance raapi poskeaan. ”No, voidaan me varmaan jossain museossakin käydä. Tai taidegalleriassa. Siellä on joku ultraviolettinäytös meneillään.”  
  
”Nääh…”  
  
”Entä jokin kiva klubi?” Lance innostui ja nousi itsekin istumaan. ”Tanssitaan, muhinoidaan ja vedetään päät täyteen. Harrastetaan seksiä julkisella rannalla ja sammutaan putkaan. Siinä ainakin olisi tarina kerrottavaksi taas koulussa!”  
  
”Ehkei kuitenkaan”, Keith pudisteli hymyillen päätään. ”Shiro vielä tappaisi mut.”  
  
”Ei meidän rannalla tarvitsisi panna”, Lance maanitteli ilkikurista pilkettä silmäkulmassaan, ”me voitaisiin tehdä se Iversonin nurmikollakin. Se olisi nyt mukavan tasaiseksi leikattukin…”  
  
”Luoja sun kanssasi”, Keith nauroi. Lancekin nauroi, sillä tavalla posket helottaen ja hampaat vilkkuen, ja rauhoituttuaan he vain katsoivat toisiaan.  
  
”Ei helvetti, kun mä tykkään susta”, Lance huokaisi ja suuteli Keithiä lujaa.  
  
  


_Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_

  
  
Horisontin takaa näkyi enää lämmin valonkajo, joka sekin hiipuisi pian yötaivaan tieltä. Keith ja Lance istuivat hiljenneen rantabaarin terassilla ja joivat pohjia tilaamistaan juomista. Lance, joka viimeisteli kolmatta mojitoaan, kiehnäsi Keithin kainalossa hyväntuulisempana kuin koko päivänä. Hän suukotti Keithin huulia turpeiksi ja kuiski tämän korvaan asioita, jotka saivat tämän punastumaan. Keith oli pysytellyt koko illan limonadi-linjalla, muttei tapojensa vastaisesti pahastunut Lancen julkisista hellyydenosoituksista – ei edes silloin, kun viereisen pöydän vanhapari poistui sisälle heitä pahansuovasti vilkuillen. Lance tuoksui merivedeltä, ja hänen huulensa maistuivat sokerilta ja mintulta. Hän oli lämmin ja hellä sormistaan, eikä Keith tietänyt sillä hetkellä mitään Lancea parempaa.  
  
”Pitäisi varmaan lähteä”, Keith totesi hiljaa, kun Lance painoi päänsä uneliaana hänen olalleen.  
  
”Kannatko sä mut autoon?”  
  
”En”, Keith sanoi. Hän nousi ja ojensi kätensä Lancelle. Lance ei tapojensa vastaisesti pistänyt vastarintaa, vaan tarttui Keithin kädestä ja veti itsensä jaloilleen. He jättivät tippipurkkiin muutaman dollarin, ennen kuin kiirehtivät Lancen autolle. Lähekkäin istuessaan he eivät olleet huomanneet ilman viilenneen niin nopeasti auringon laskettua. Keith käänsi avaimia virtalukossa ja painoi radion päälle.  
  
_— millainen kevät on Jupiterissa ja Marsissa. Toisin sanoen, ota kädestäni kiinni —_  
  
” _Toisin sanoen, rakas, suutele mua_ ”, Lance lauloi Sinatran mukana mitä pehmeimmällä äänellä ja silitti Keithin reittä. Keith hymyili autiolle autotielle.  
  
  
  
Keith parkkeerasi McClainien talon eteen ja herrasmiehenä kävi avaamassa Lancelle oven. Kiitoksen ja suukon sijaan Lance kuitenkin nappasi häntä napakasti ranteesta ja veti hänet talon viertä pitkin Iversonin aidan luokse.  
  
”Et ole tosissasi”, Keith sihisi hampaidensa välistä, kun Lance viittoi häntä kiipeämään kanssaan.  
  
”Mä olen ihan hel- _vetin_  tosissani”, Lance vastasi ja loikkasi aidan yli. Keith katsoi Lancea tyrmistyneenä ja kipusi äkkiä tämän perään estääkseen tätä tekemästä… no, mitä tahansa tämä sitten juonittelikin. Iversonin takapiha oli yhtä suuri kuin McClainienkin, mutta huomattavasti paremmin ylläpidetty. Oli selvää, että nurmikon ja kaikennäköisten ja -muotoisten kukkapuskien hoitaminen oli Iversonille sydämen asia. Hän oli asentanut jopa sadettimia pitääkseen nurmikon rehevänä.  
  
Lance seisahtui pihan keskelle, ja niin seisahtui Keithkin. Hän katsoi Lancea ymmällään.  
  
”Mitä ny—”  
  
Iversonin sadettimet pyörähtivät päälle. Vesi oli jäätävän kylmää ja Keith hypähti älähtäen kauemmas karatakseen sen alta, mutta Lance veti hänet määrätietoinen katse silmissään takaisin.  
  
”Lance, älä!”  
  
”Suutele mua.”  
  
Keith kohotti kulmiaan. Hän ei ehtinyt kyseenalaistaa, kun Lance jo painoi kätensä hänen poskilleen ja veti hänet suudelmaan. Se oli raju ja huolimaton, ja joka paikan kastellut vesi tuntui varsin epämiellyttävältä, mutta kaikesta huolimatta Keithin valtasi lämpö. Ja kun Lance viimein rauhoittui ja malttoi suudella häntä lempeämmin, Keith oli sulaa vahaa tämän käsissä. Lancen huulet olivat lämpimät ja hellät, ja kun he viimein irtautuivat toisistaan, Keith oli aivan varma, ettei maailmassa todella ollut mitään Lancea parempaa.  
  
”Hitto”, Lance naurahti hengästyneenä Keithin kasvoille ja painoi otsansa tämän otsaa vasten. ”Ei se ollutkaan niin romanttista kuin mä olin kuvitellut. Tää vesi on ihan jäätävää.”  
  
Keith silitti Lancen märkiä poskia ja veti tämän takaisin huulilleen. Hän hymyili, sillä ei kyennyt muuhun.  
  
  


_In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you_


End file.
